Unusual Pet
by dATeeheeXD
Summary: After a Plumber's mission, Swampfire secretly brings home a new pet he has found. Since then, Big Chill's got a bad feeling that he's being watched, and XLR8 is seen on a duck costume.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:  
>Full character list:<strong> Swampfire | Big Chill | XLR8 | Jetray | Chromastone | Peach | Daisy | Rosalina | Piranha Plant  
><strong>Story Notes:<strong> In this storyline, a group of Plumbers came to Earth for a mission and some of them decided to stay. Now they live at princess Peach's castle and their base is underneath it.  
><strong>Character Notes:<strong> None of the aliens in my stories are related to Ben or the Omnitrix in any way. All they have in commom is coincidentally their names; this means that they didn't come from inside the omnitrix, nor have it's symbol on their chests. They are totally different people, and each have their own personality.

**Hope you enjoy reading it!** ^u^

* * *

><p>Our story begins at the Equatorial Jungle, where our favorite group of plumbers is heading back to their spaceship after preventing the Forever Knights from buying alien technology from mercenaries. XLR8, the speedy dinosaur-like alien, was leading the group, making way through bushes and branches using his sharp claws to cut them. Behind him was Chromastone, helping Jetray to walk, since the ray-like alien had injured his legs and wings on the battle with the Knights. Big Chill was right behind them, and Swampfire finished the line.<p>

_"Hey XL, you sure this is the right way?"_ – Jetray asked.  
><em>"Yup! The clearing where we left the ship is right past those trees over there"<em> – XLR8 answered while pointing forward to a particular group of trees near the edge of a cliff. They had left their ship on the valley at the bottom.  
><em>"Well, Big Chill, looks like you'll have to fly us down there all alone this time, since Jetra…"<em> – Swampfire started, but his phrase stopped as something hit him on his back. The impact was so strong that he was pushed towards the cliff and fell down, hitting his head on a rock on his landing, and falling half-conscious on the ground below.  
><strong><em>"SWAMPS!"<em>** – The others cried as their leader fell. The attack was so unexpected that none of them could react in time to save their friend.  
><em>"He's been through worse situations, he'll be fine"<em> – Chromastone stated while turning around to face their attacker – _"Looks like one of those robots followed us. Jetray take cover, we'll handle this."_

As Jetray hid behind a tree, Chromastone charged up his powers to begin the battle. Big Chill and XLR8 were ready too, but it was their enemy who made the first move by lifting up a large portion of the soil above his head and throwing it at the plumbers.

**_"Yowch"_** – XLR8 screamed when he saw the large rock coming in his direction, although he and the others easily dodged it. – _"This one is a heavyweight."_  
><em>"The heavier they are, the harder they fall"<em> – Big Chill replied before he turned intangible and rushed towards the robot, breathing ice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the valley below, Swampfire was feeling something rubbing his face. His eyes were closed and his head was aching a lot, but he was struggling to keep himself awake. The rubbing on his face became faster; it was like someone was trying to keep him awake as well. He slowly opened his eyes and as his blurry vision was getting clearer, he realized there was nothing in front of him but his spaceship. Yet, he could still feel the rubbing on his face. The methanosian gathered all the strength he could and slowly managed to lift his body up. He sat on the ground and examined his surroundings until he finally found out what was causing the rubbing sensation on his face.<br>_"So you were trying to help me, huh?"_ – He said looking down.

* * *

><p>Back at the cliff, the last robot was giving some hard time to the plumbers: his skin was too hard for XLR8's claws; Chromastone's energy blasts were ineffective; and, to make things worse, he also revealed to be ice proof. The enemy had another rock above his head, ready to be thrown at the aliens, and it was then when Big Chill had an idea. In his intangible form he flew through the rock, freezing it.<p>

_"Now, Chromastone! Aim at the rock!"_ – The necrofriggian ordered, and his friend obeyed shooting an energy blast on the specified target. The rock broke in two, yet large, parts which fell over the robot, crushing him.  
><strong><em>"YOU DID IT!"<em>** – XLR8 commemorated!  
><em>"I told you, the heavier they are, the harder they fall"<em> – Big Chill replied in a joking tone.

After reuniting with Jetray again, the icy moth-like alien began to fly his teammates down into the valley, starting with his injured friend, then Chromastone, and lastly his speedy friend who loves to play pranks on him.

_"Phew"_ – The necrofriggian sighed after putting XLR8 on the ground – _"Okay, now where did Swampfire fall?"_  
><em>"I'm gonna take Jetray into the ship, and I'll look for him inside."<em> – The dinosaur alien stated, before helping his best friend to walk.  
><em>"Let's go take a look around, Chromastone"<em> – the other replied.

The two aliens didn't have to go far to find their leader sitting on the ground near some rocks and bushes. His back was facing them so he didn't see their arrival, and his posture indicated that his attention was focused below. He was obviously entertaining himself with something that was right in front of him, so he didn't hear his companions approaching either.

**_"SWAMPS!"_** – Chromastone yelled.  
>The methanosian gasped and jumped in shock as the sound of his nickname rushed through the air, cutting his thoughts and his entertainment. – <em>"C-Ch-Chromastone? W-What's up?"<em> – He said after a little time thinking.  
><em>"What are you doing there?"<em> – Big Chill asked.  
>The plant alien made a motion with his hands as he was picking something off the ground and stood up, hiding his hands in front of his chest. – <em>"Uh, n-nothing."<em> – He replied, turning around to face his friends, but keeping his hands hidden behind his back now.  
><em>"Are you hiding something from us?"<em> – The ice alien continued.  
>That question caught Swampfire off balance. He needed to think wisely and fast to get out of that situation, that's when an idea stroke him. He began walking in the direction of his friends and, after a moment, took both arms from behind his back, revealing two empty hands. – <em>"Nope! I'm not hiding anything! Why would I?"<em> – He said in his usual tone. When he got closer to the other two he stood between them and turned them to the other side, wrapping his arms around their necks and resting them on their shoulders in the process, just like a big bro in the middle of his little brothers. – _"Now tell me, did you defeat that thing that attacked me? What it was?..."_ – He began some kind of endless monologue to prevent his teammates of asking any more questions, as the three walked towards the ship to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since the mission on the Jungles, and all the questions Big Chill and Chromastone had about Swampfire's weird behavioring on that day were eventually forgotten. Rosalina healed Jetray's wounds with her magic right after they had arrived at Peach's castle; a few days later he was already walking and flying better than ever. Also, the plumbers didn't receive any new missions during these weeks, so they were able to enjoy their "normal" life at the caste while taking turns to monitor the alien activity around the area.

Peach and Daisy were at the courtyard having a match of Tennis. The day was bright and sunny and the weather was cool, it was the perfect day for a little sports practice. Rosalina was on a nearby table as the judge, watching the ball bounce from side to side of the court without any winner.

"_Enough of this! It's time to win!"_ – Daisy said as the other princess returned the ball again. – _"It's time for the __**Super Dooper Daisy's Spring Illusion Ball**__!"_ – She shouted.  
><em><strong>"WHAT!"<strong>_ – Peach gasped in shock as her adversary's racket glowed in a golden color; and for her surprise, when the flower princess hit the ball it split into five others which all went flying towards her side of the court. She tried to hit the one that flew the closest to her, but it just passed through her racket.  
><em>"Game! Daisy won!"<em> – Rosalina said standing up and clapping her hands.

When the Mushroom Kingdom princess looked back, four of the five balls that got past her had disappeared; she also saw Chromastone coming closer distractedly while looking down to a holographic screen. – _"So we're using super powers now, huh?"_ – She said getting a hairclip and a towel from the table next to Rosalina.  
><em>"<strong>Yeah!<strong> You know, the Sonic Team won't go easy on us during the Olympic Games. You gotta stay alert!"_ – Daisy explained, also getting a towel for her.

"_I'm gonna show you who's gotta stay alert..."_ – Peach murmured to herself and then turned to her rock friend who was passing by near the court. – _"Hey, Chromastone! You wanna play?"_  
><em>"Huh?"<em> – The rock man's thoughts were cut by the invitation, and he looked back at the three princesses.  
><em>"Me and Rosalina, against you and Daisy. What do you say?"<em> – The girl continued, waving her racket.  
><em>"Sorry, but I can't right now. You see, I've made this graphic about all the technology we retrieved from the Forever Knights in the past few weeks, and I think I've discovered something. I'm looking everywhere for Swampfire to report to him but I just can't find him."<em> – The Crystalsapien explained. – _"Has any of you seen him?"_  
><em>"Swampfire? I haven't seen him the entire week."<em> – Peach replied.  
><em>"I've seen him at the gardens some times on these past days."<em> – Daisy answered. – _"But I don't know, he was acting very strangely. He had that big smile on his face, and when I went after him, he suddenly disappeared."_  
><em>"I'd say that since the day you guys came back from your last mission, both him and Big Chill are acting weird."<em> – Rosalina added. – _"On that day, right after the ship landed and I was coming inside to take care of Jetray, Swampfire rushed past me in a hurry almost like XLR8's. I'm not sure, but I thought I saw something red on his back. And as for Big Chill, sometimes he suddenly stops what he is doing and stares blankly at nothing for a short time. It's weird."_  
><em>"It… sure is."<em> – Chromastone agreed, with a doubt expression. – _"Well, thanks for the info. I'm gonna look for him at the gardens."_ – He finished before leaving.

_"So, Daisy, you're ready for the revenge match?"_ – Peach said on a threatening tone.  
><em>"Anytime."<em> – The other replied getting her racket. When she turned to face her friend she felt a little fear upon her back: Peach had tied her hair on a ponytail. That was a signal that the game had just become serious.

Chromastone didn't have time to give ten steps forward before he heard Peach shouting "Peachy Bomb" and a big explosion sound right after. In a hurry, he went back to the court to check on the girls and saw that the place had become a battlefield, with dust smoke entirely covering Daisy's side, Rosalina ducked under a chair and Peach striking a winning position.

"_**WH-WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN HERE?"**_ – He asked still not believing what he was seeing.  
><em>"We're taking Tennis to a <em>_**whole**__ new level!"_ – Peach replied on a joking tone.  
><em>"Try not to kill each other, okay? You gave me quite a scare."<em> – He stated before leaving again.  
><em>"I-I think we should go play Mario Kart now…"<em> – Daisy groaned from inside the smoke.

* * *

><p>On another part of the castle, Big Chill was getting out of his bedroom after taking a shower. He had spent all the morning there reading his books and doing nothing at all, but then he suddenly had a bad feeling and decided to check out things at the castle. The necrofriggian was walking on the corridors towards the dining hall when, all of a sudden, he heard a noise coming from behind him like something was being dragged along the ground. When he turned his head to see tough, there was nothing at all.<p>

"_It must have been my imagination"_ – He thought to himself but then, the ventilation duct caught his attention and he glanced deeply into it, but since no sound was made he decided to just let it be.  
>When he turned around again he saw XLR8's smiling face very close to his. – <em><strong>"Boo!"<strong>_ – The kineceleran said.  
>Big Chill instinctively reacted by leaning his body back with a shocked expression, what made the other laugh. – <em>"Stop trying to scare me."<em> – He then grumbled.  
><em>"You were standing there looking at the nothing, I couldn't resist."<em> – The dinosaur alien joked – _"By the way, you seem to be very distracted over the last days. It's not the first time I caught you motionless while staring at the time, is there something wrong?"_  
><em>"I… don't know. I... just have this… bad felling. I feel like I'm being watched when I'm alone."<em> – The moth alien confessed.  
><em><strong>"HAHAHA! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"<strong>_ – XLR8 joked – _"Why would someone secretly watch you, when they know that there is __**me**__, who is way more handsome than you, living in the same castle?"_  
><em>"<em>_**I'M NOT JOKING XL!**__ This is serious! I just heard a noise coming from the ventilation duct right before you arrived. There IS someone watching me, and not for any good purposes."_ – Big Chill warned while trying to keep his cool.  
><em>"Well, I think it's just your imagination."<em> – That's when a "brilliant" idea popped into XLR8's mind – _"It's that, or…"_ – He said with his teeth shaped into a creepy smile.  
>The other rolled his eyes, he was sure his friend would say something silly just to pick on him. – <em>"Or what?"<em> – He finally asked.  
><em><strong>"YOU HAVE ANATIDAEPHOBIA!"<strong>_ – The dinosaur answered with a smile while lifting his hands up.  
>The moth's eyes widened in a shocking expression – <em><strong>"I HAVE WHAT?"<strong>_  
><em>"Anatidaephobia. It's the fear that somewhere and somehow a duck is secretly watching you!"<em> – His friend explained while trying to make a scary voice.  
>Big Chill sighed. He had heard enough and he knew that anything that his friend would say from now on wouldn't have any hint of seriousness. – <em>"You just made that up…"<em> – He said before walking away.  
>But XLR8 wouldn't give up so easily and followed him. – <em>"Nope, that's a real phobia! I've seen it on the internet and… <em>_**HEY!**__ I've just had an idea! I need to go now, but don't worry, I'll be 'watching' you later. Hehehe."_ – He had that silly smile on his face when he said that before running to outside, and Big Chill was sure he was up to no good. The ice alien could almost guess that the dinosaur would soon try to play another prank on him.

* * *

><p>The castle gardens were an external ambient which also worked as a track for Kart racing. It had a small round lake with a brick island in the middle, fountains, and of course lots of flower beds and live walls. Also, big Chain Chomps could be seen walking freely around the place, and Monty Moles digging the soil.<p>

When Chromastone arrived, he could see no sight of Swampfire anywhere and no matter how much he called for him, there was no answer. The purple alien sighed and sat on a small wall to think where in world his leader could be, and a little after Rosalina came by.

"_Still didn't find him?"_ – She asked sitting by his side.  
>Chromastone was watching a small Chain Chomp trying to catch a red butterfly without any success – <em>"Not at all. Maybe he went for a walk on the city…"<em> – He replied. – _"By the way, how was your game?"_  
><em>"We stopped after Peach blew the place up."<em> – The girl laughed – _"We're going to race here now. **Hey!** Do you think the Chain Chomp could sniff for Swampfire?"_  
>The rock man looked down at the black round creature who had given up chasing the poor butterfly. – <em>"Hey! You can sniff for Swampfire, can't you?"<em> – He talked to the little dog, and it replied by jumping and barking a little. – _"Looks like a 'yes' to me. Let's go."_ – He stated to the princess with a tone of excitement as he stood up and grabbed the chain attached to the creature.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jetray was laying in his bed listening to classical music. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed behind his head, which was moving side to side according to the song's beating. He was having a good relaxing time, or at least until XLR8 came running inside his bedroom carrying some unusual yellow clothes.<p>

Jetray didn't move from his comfy position, he just opened his eyes and lifted his head a bit to see what his best friend had in his hands. It was a duck costume. – _"I'm not gonna ask anything, but you're gonna say anyway, aren't you?"_  
><em>"Of course!"<em> – The other said between laughs. – "_Big Chill is afraid of ducks watching him and I'm…"_ – The dinosaur suddenly stopped talking when he realized what was the sound playing in the ambient. – _"You're listening to __**Beethoven?**__"_ – The red alien nodded while making an affirmative sound with his throat. – _"But I thought you liked heavy metal."_  
><em>"But <em>_**I do.**__"_ – Jetray replied while sitting on the edge of his bed, and then there was an awkward moment of silence.  
><em>"Well… anyway, help me to put on this costume"<em> – He said while taking his helmet off.

A moment later Jetray was looking at his friend dressed as a duck, while completely failing at trying not to laugh. – _"You know, I've never seen a duck with a kineceleran tail before."_ – He joked.  
><em>"That's because this costume was not designed for kinecelerans. My tail doesn't fit in. And thanks for the help Ray, now I've gotta find Big Chill."<em> – XLR8 said and went outside.  
><em>"WAIT FOR ME!"<em> – The red alien shouted while turning off the radio, and then going after his friend. – _"I wanna see Big Chill beating you up."_

* * *

><p>Back at the gardens, the Chain Chomp had led Chromastone and Rosalina towards a plant wall. It looked like a dead end, but the creature managed to get through the live fence and disappear on the other side.<p>

"_Looks like we've found his secret spot!"_ – Rosalina said with excitement. With some difficulty, both she and Chromastone managed to squeeze through the plants and get to the other side, where they've found a small round garden, but there was still no sight of their leader. – _"He's not here either... but I bet he spends lots of time here"_ – The girl said while walking towards the flower bed. When she got to the center of it, the ground next to her began to lift up as if something was going to pop out of it.  
><em><strong>"ROSE GET OUT OF THERE!"<strong>_ – Chromastone warned but it was too late.

A medium sized Piranha Plant came out of the ground next to the princess making her scream; she also lost her balance and fell to the ground. The girl turned her body and crawled away quickly right before the plant tried to take a bite out of her. Chromastone stood in front his friend and charged up his powers to attack; and it was at this moment that Swampfire arrived at the secret garden carrying a package of manure. His happy smile turned into a horror expression as he saw one of Chromastone's lasers flying in the Piranha Plant's direction.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ – He shouted while, as in an instinctive reaction, he let go the manure package and tossed himself in the middle of the trajectory.  
><em><strong>"SWAMPFIRE!"<strong>_ – Both Rosalina and Chromastone shouted in shock as they saw the methanosian being hit, and falling to the ground next to the monster.

At the same time, Big Chill, Peach and Daisy arrived at the secret garden, guided by the tumult and the screams.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT THING DOING HERE?"**_ – Peach screamed in horror when she saw the Piranha Plant in her garden. – "_Kill it, before he eats Swampfire!"_  
><em><strong>"NOOOOOO!"<strong>_ – The plant alien shouted from the ground. – _"Don't hurt Matilda!"  
><em>_**"Matilda?"**_ – Everyone looked confused to the methanosian at the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"_A Piranha Plant, Swampfire? You've brought a __**Piranha Plant**__ to my castle?"_ – Peach blustered with indignation to the methanosian sitting on the ground – _"How many times have I told you that those things are dangerous?"_  
><em>"But Matilda is not dangerous."<em> – Swampfire protested while petting his pet – _"On the mission's day, when I fell from the cliff and hit my head, she helped me to stay conscious by rubbing herself on my face. She saved me!"_  
><em>"Helped you to stay conscious? She was most likely <em>_**tenderizing**__ your flesh to devour you."_ – Daisy argued.  
><em>"<em>_**Devour me**__? That's nonsense!"_ – The plumber's leader replied – _"Matilda just eats manure __and small insects__."_  
>At the sound of that last phrase, Big Chill, who until that moment had only been listening quietly to the argument, opened his eyes widely as if he had just came back to reality from a dream. – <em>"Why didn't I like what you've just said?"<em>  
><em>"<em>_**Don't be ridiculous Big Chill!**__ Look at Matilda's size!"_ – The plant alien shouted – _"She couldn't eat you even if she tried! And I think you guys are all forgetting that I can control plants at my will!"_  
><em> "I know that you have control over vegetal life forms, Swamps. But Piranha Plants aren't entirely plants: they have an animal physiology which controls their feeding habits. And this means that their instinct tells them to eat anything within their reach, including you if they have the chance."<em> – Rosalina explained.  
><em>"She's totally right. And that's why Matilda has to go away."<em> – Peach gave the final word and stick to it, no matter how much Swampfire insisted like a kid for her to let him keep his pet.

* * *

><p>While the princesses and the methanosian argued, Chromastone and Big Chill decided to return to the castle, but in the middle of their way the necrofriggian suddenly stopped. Confused by his friend's sudden behavior, the crystalsapien wondered what was going on.<p>

"_Chromastone, do you have the feeling that you're being watched?"_ – The ice alien asked.  
><em>"Nope. Why? Do you?"<em> – his friend replied.  
><em>"There is this sensation which is giving me the creeps. I think there is something trying to scare me."<em> – He said while getting closer to a nearby tree and searching for something on it's branches.  
><em>"Or someone..."<em> – Chromastone rolled his eyes after hearing some giggles coming from a bush in the opposite direction. He moved closer and leaned his body to take a closer look, and that's when something yellow jumped over him while making a duck noise. – _"__**WHOA!**__"_ – The rock alien screamed as he fell backwards on the floor. – _"__**XLR8!**__ What are you doing dressed like that? You look ridiculous."  
><em>Seeing Chromastone on the ground and Big Chill staring at him with an annoyed face, the dinosaur alien realized that his plan to scare the necrofriggian went wrong. – _"Uh-oh! Sorry Chromastone. I thought you were Big Chill..."_ – He apologized.  
><em>"<em>_**Agh!**__ I __**KNEW**__ you was up to something."_ – The insectoid alien shouted with irritation. – _"And I told you: I do not have the anatida-fear of ducks thing."  
><em>_"Actually, it's the fear of ducks __**watching**__ you. And the name is Anatidaephobia."_ – Jetray explained as he came out from the bush holding a digital camera.  
><em>"Did he record this?"<em> – Chromastone wondered as the red alien helped him to get on his feet.  
><em>"Exactly! And considering how uneasy you were acting just a moment ago, I'd say that you have the phobia."<em> – The kineceleran ended with a small laugh.  
><em>"<em>_**You idiot!**__ It wasn't about you that I was worried! I was almost finding out what has been pursuing me over the last days, __**but now thanks to your stupid prank it's gone!**__"_ – Big Chill blustered.  
><em>"Dude, chill out."<em> – Chromastone tried to calm him down – _"You know that XLR8 loves to play pranks and irritate you. There's nothing pursuing you, it's just your imagination. Now let's go back to the castle, I wanna watch some TV!"_ – He said while pushing his teammate towards the castle, and being followed by the other two.

* * *

><p>At night Big Chill and Peach were feeling more relaxed, however the always-so-happy Swampfire was feeling very sad, and stayed locked in his room for the rest of the day. He couldn't accept the fact that he would have to get rid of his pet. During dinner the others talked about him, and they all came to the conclusion that the methanosian needed to be left alone for a while. Afterward, Chromastone returned to the Plumber's Base under the castle, and everyone else went to their rooms for a good night of sleep. What they didn't know tough, is that that night would become a living nightmare for them.<p>

It was 2:23 in the morning and Big Chill could get no sleep at all. He was very tense, feeling that evil presence coming closer to him again... so close it could almost touch him. – _"There's nothing here. Like everybody said, it's just my imagination."_ – He said to himself trying to keep his calm while turning aside to get a better position to sleep. A little while later, something fell on the floor and cracked, making a sound that put the necrofriggian on total alert. He looked around the room but it was so dark that he couldn't see anything. – _"__**Damn XLR8!**__ How did you get in here and what did you break?"_ – He said in an angry tone as he got up from his bed and walked towards the light switch.

When he turned the lights on however, what he saw made him panic. It wasn't XLR8 standing before him; instead, there was a giant Piranha Plant, the biggest he's ever seen, standing tall in the middle of the room with it's mouth open and drooling over his bed. By it's side, there were two other smaller heads.

"_**So it was you! I knew it!**__ I knew there was something trying to kill me."_ – He said in a desperate tone. The middle head thrusted forward with it's mouth opened to bite him, so the moth hero jumped to side to evade the attack. – _"Sorry Matilda, but I am not on the menu."_ – He yelled confidently before using his ice breathing ability to freeze his foe.

Big Chill's eyes opened wide as the Piranha Plant spitted out a giant fireball which nullified his attack. – _"Okay, like it wasn't bad enough that I'm the main meal, she had to like well roasted meat..."_ – He gasped as he saw another fireball coming in his direction. Seeing that he was in disadvantage, the ice alien became intangible and fled through the wall leading to Swampfire's room.

* * *

><p>In the next room Swampfire managed to be asleep despite all the sadness he was feeling, but a sudden weight pressing his body down woke him up abruptly. He opened his eyes and saw Big Chill over him, shaking him by the shoulders with a despair expression on his face.<p>

"_**WAKE UP, SWAMPS! YOUR PLANT WANTS TO EAT ME!**__"_ – The necrofriggian yelled at his friend.  
><em>"<em>_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!**__"_ – Shouted an angry Swampfire as he tossed the other aside.  
><em>"It's Matilda! She's in my room and she's HUGE and... spitting fire! And I am the dinner, <em>_**help me!**__"_ – The other replied like he was in shock as he got up.  
><em>"Aw come on! Did Peach tell you to say this? I've told you, Matilda is not dan..."<em> – The plumber leader was suddenly interrupted by his desperate friend.  
><em>"<em>_**Peach has nothing to do with it!**__ I've just been attacked by a Piranha Plant in my bedroom. Come with me, she's still there."_ – The insectoid alien cried while grabbing his friend and leading him towards the corridor.

Oddly enough, the door to Big Chill's room was opened; he was sure he had left it locked. With one movement of his arm, he opened the door and inside they found... XLR8 in his duck costume.

"_So... you woke me up for __**THIS?**__"_ – Swampfire asked his friend in a tone of indignation and irritation. – _"I am not in a good mood to take place in your pranks. Tomorrow I'm gonna return Matilda to the forest, and I need to sleep, __**so good night!**__"_ – He blustered before getting back to his room.  
><em>"But... but... but..."<em> – The necrofriggian remained speechless pointing at inside his bedroom while trying to find an explanation for his leader. He then turned to his speedy friend and shot him with many questions all at once. – _"__**XLR8!**__ Why are you awake this late at night? And how did you get in here? And what are you doing here? And where's the giant Piranha Plant?"_  
><em>"One question at a time please. First, I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, Second, your door was open so I got in. Third, you were not here so I decided to pick on you! And lastly, there was nothing at all here. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"<em> – He replied.  
><em>"<em>_**No!**__ I was attacked, I'm __**sure**__ of it. Where did that thing disappear to?"_ – The moth wondered.  
><em>"Well, if you find it, be sure to get a proof that it exists. I'm starting to believe that you're going crazy!"<em> – The prankster alien joked before returning to his room.  
><em>"Well, I guess it's up to me alone to stop that monster."<em> – Big Chill thought to himself.

* * *

><p>When XLR8 returned to his shared room, he found the door opened, and when he got inside, he saw that Jetray wasn't in his bed anymore. Actually his friend's bed was a total mess of blankets and pillows.<p>

"_You know, when nature calls, one has to attend to it!"_ – He thought to himself while taking off his costume and laying in his own bed to sleep.

* * *

><p>Big Chill was now in the kitchen looking for Matilda but without any success. He thought that the monster would be trying to find something to eat now that it's main meal had escaped.<p>

"_So, I'm a hungry plant monster who has just lost my dinner. What would I do now?"_ – He said to himself trying to think like his opponent. – _"I would probably look for some snacks to stave off hunger. But I'm not at the kitchen, so where else could I be?"_ – He had a seat to think better – _"Maybe I'm missing some facts, let me see... I am a plant monster who knows that my owner is going to get rid of me tomorrow. I must use the little time I still have to eat everything I can... so this could mean that everybody is in danger. On the other hand... I know the person who told my owner to get rid of me... she would probably be my first victim."_ – That's when he realized his foe's plans – _"Oh no! He's going after Peach!"_

* * *

><p>On Peach's bedroom the princess slept quietly, totally unaware of the danger which awaited for her. Big Chill suddenly broke into her bedroom making a loud noise, immediately after a basket ball came flying towards his face tossing him on the floor.<p>

"_Owch! What was that for?"_ – He protested, getting up.  
><em>"What are <em>_**you**__ doing? You can't break into a girl's bedroom like that!"_ – Peach shouted.  
><em>"There's no time to explain everything! You're in danger! Matilda wants to eat us!"<em> – The plumber explained. – _"I'm glad that I could make it in here before her..."_ – He was interrupted by a scream coming from the next room.  
><em>"Looks like she's mistaken Rosalina for me. Let's go!"<em> – The girl said then ran outside.

When they broke into Rosalina's bedroom it was already too late. The two could do nothing but watch horrified as their friend's legs slid inside the monster's enormous mouth.

"_**AAAAHHHH! She was entirely eaten in one gulp!**__"_ – Peach screamed in horror, drawing Matilda's attention.  
><em>"And we're going to be the next."<em> – Big Chill cried as he saw a fireball coming in their direction. – _"__**RUN!**__"_ – He grabbed her hand and ran towards the corridors, with Matilda on their tail.  
><em>"We need Swampfire!"<em> – The princess suggested.  
><em>"It's useless! She flees when he's around. I think she can sense when he's nearby."<em> – The alien theorized.  
><em>"Hey! What's the reason for all this noise?"<em> – Daisy said coming out of her bedroom.  
><em>"<em>_**Get down!**__"_ – The other princess warned while tossing herself over her friend, right before another fireball passed over their heads. – _"Quick! To XLR8's room!"_ – She said getting up.

The three broke into XLR8 and Jetray's room waking up the dinosaur alien. – _"Hehe, I didn't know Jetray was going to throw a party tonight."_ – he said in a sleepy tone.  
><em>"XL, where is Jetray? We're being attacked by Matilda! Wake up!"<em> – Big Chill warned him.  
><em>"I thought he was at the bathroom when I came sleep. And dude, come on, you're still trying to fool me with that Matilda stuff? I told you, I won't buy it!"<em> – Just as he said that, Matilda's smaller heads managed to break inside the bedroom tossing the door on their direction. – _"Okay you've just convinced me, now __**RUN!**__"_  
><em>"There's nowhere to run!"<em> – Daisy exclaimed.  
><em>"Through the window!"<em> – XLR8 ordered opening the window – _"We can climb down to the garden from here."_  
><em>"You climb down, I'm gonna slide."<em> – Big Chill said while looking through the window. He then used his ice breathing power to create an ice slide leading to the garden. When he finished, he told the others to go and followed them right after. Matilda appeared on the window but didn't follow them; instead, her three heads began shooting fireballs to melt the slide.

The four heroes fell on a hole created by the fire, but they didn't get hurt because they were already close to the ground. They saw as the piranha plant climbed down the castle walls to chase them, so they remained hidden in the bushes until the monster wandered off. After discussing a quick strategy on their next move, they came to the conclusion that their only hope was to reach the Plumber's base and get help from Chromastone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiding in between the trees, the four surviving heroes crossed the gardens without being detected and reached one of the entrances to the Plumber's base. The base was an installation which extended itself under a great part of the castle's property; its corridors leading to two exits inside the castle, and four outside it.

The metal high-tech construction, carefully designed by Jetray and Chromastone, was where the Plumbers could have training sessions, repair and develop improvements for their ship, stock retrieved alien technology, monitor suspicious alien activity on the vicinity, and do any other task related to their job. Also the base held their main communication device with others Plumbers' bases from around the world and from other planets or galaxies.

Once inside, some lights turned on revealing a long corridor which ended on a perpendicular bifurcation. The four rushed through the corridor, the lights turning on as they advanced, and turned right on the split path, bumping into Chromastone right after.

"_Ouch!"_ – The rock alien groaned as he fell dropping the holographic screen he was carrying on the floor. – _"What's with all this rush? My__ turn only ends in two hours."_  
><em>"We're in trouble! Matilda's chasing us, and she already ate Rosalina and probably Jetray too."<em> – Peach told him. – _"You're our only hope!"_  
><em>"Swampfire's plant? Is she really that evil?"<em> – He asked surprised. – _"But looks like__ you can ask Swampfire himself to take care of his monstrous pet."_ – He picked up the holographic screen and showed them a map of the base. There were five dots grouped on a corridor and a sixth lonely one on a room labeled as Engine Room. – _"He's just ca__me in using the basement's entrance. Let's go talk to him."_

The group quickly made it to the place indicated in the map, but something was wrong: there was no sight of the methanosian on the room filled with generators and other strange devices.

"_Strange, __according to the readings, he should be standing right here."_ – Just as Chromastone finished the sentence, the monstrous piranha plant fell from its hiding spot on the ceiling, her mouth opened, right above the crystalsapien. He lifted his fists up in an attempt of counterattack, but he wasn't fast enough: in a blink of the eye the purple alien was entirely swallowed by the beast.

"_**NOOOOO!**__"_ – Daisy screamed and tried to go for his aid but Big Chill stopped her.  
><em>"You want to end up like him? Let's get outt<em>_a here!"_ – The moth warned.  
><em>"To the weapon storage!"<em> – XLR8 ordered and led the way.

On their flight, Matilda narrowly got a grip on Peach's leg using her other heads as whips. The group took a break to recover from all the running once the door to the storage room shut behind them. They didn't had much recovering time tough, for the main lights suddenly went off, leaving the place in complete darkness except for some emergency lights.

"_Damn! She must have destroyed the engines."_ – XLR8 cursed.  
><em>"We need to <em>_get outside. We're like trapped rats in here."_ – Big Chill stated. – _"Let's get ready for the battle."_  
><em>"<em>_So we're fighting a plant that can spit fire."_ – Peach rolled her eyes – _"Typical of Swampfire."_ – She said getting a Cryogen Pistol for a weapon.  
><em>"And<em>_ unfortunately, she has elemental advantage against ice. So don't expect to take her out with just one shot of your guns."_ – The ice alien explained.  
><em>"And we need to defeat her quickly, before she digests our friends."<em> – She sighed. – _"No big pressure..."_  
><em>"I'm going to fight the traditional way!"<em> – Daisy said picking up an iron hammer.  
><em>"You'll get swallowed before you can even approach her."<em> – The other princess disagreed while handing her the second Cryogen Pistol.  
><em>"We'll have a better chance If we attack <em>_by surprise."_ – The speedy alien said getting a Laser Gun for himself. – _"We'll need someone as a bait tough..."_  
><em>"Why is everybody looking at <em>_**me?**__"_ – The alien moth protested.

A few minutes later the heroes were ready for combat equipped with ice-elemental weapons for inflicting the most effective damage. On the other side of the door, the monster slammed itself against the walls in an attempt to break into the room, and she only stopped when she felt a cold gust almost freezing one of her smaller heads; that's when she turned and saw Big Chill standing on the corridor while in his intangible form. The necrofriggian could guess, by the way the creature licked its own white lips, that he was going to be the main meal.

"_You want a piece of me? Come and get it!__"_ – He said before flying away through the base's corridors pursued by the beast.

As Matilda's rumbles began to fade out through the base, XLR8 and the princesses cautiously opened the Storage Room's doors, and quickly made their way outside using the closest exit, which led to the courtyard. The sky was turning to a lighter tone of black, very soon it would be morning and the more time they waited, the less time their devoured friends would have left.

The 3 heroes entered the tennis court, the place was still a mess due to the girls' explosive match on the day before, but it was still a good place for an ambush thanks to the bleachers. They got a hiding spot behind it and waited…. at any moment Big Chill would arrive with Matilda on his trail, and then it would be the time to act.

"_Why is he taking so long?"_ – Daisy asked impatiently while taking a look on her surroundings – _"Do you think he was…"__  
><em>_"__**Impossible!**__"_ – XLR8 interrupted – _"I know him, he's not an easy catch..."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the base Big Chill ran towards a dead end. Matilda saw this as a great opportunity and shot some of her spikes on her prey. The necrofiggian quickly turned intangible and got through the wall, emerging again behind the monster.<p>

"_Hey! I'm right here! Don't you want to taste me__?"_ – He provoked, before flying away towards the exit. When he was close to the exit door he felt a sudden pain on his left shoulder like he was being stabbed, and then his intangibility suddenly went out against his will. The moth alien turned his head and saw one of Matilda's spikes craved on his shoulder. – _"__**Ouch!**__ She got me."_ – He said removing the spike, a headache taking place right after. – _"And, this was probably poisoned too, I can't become intangible anymore."_ – He looked forward. – _"__**The door!**__"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Something's wrong! He's taking way too long."<em> – Peach broke the silence after a long time of waiting. – _"I fear the worst..."__  
><em>_"Wait! I know Big Chill can do it!"_ – XLR8 argued – _"He's not someone who'd let himself to be devoured that easily."__  
><em>_"Yeah, but… s__omething could have gone wrong..."_ – She replied.  
><em>"Listen!"<em> – Daisy warned making a motion with her hands.

In the distance, roars could be heard. The fleeing ice moth was losing altitude as the poison weakened him. His body was scratched and his wigs were slightly burnt, yet he made it to the tennis court. After a terrible landing, he struggled to keep himself on his feet and face the monster once again, his face filled with a defeat expression.

"_He-help me… someone…"_ – He muttered and then closed his eyes when he saw the piranha plant reading the final blow.  
><em>"<em>_**NOW**__**!**__"_ – XLR8 shouted and jumped from his hiding spot while shooting his laser gun on Matilda's middle head.

Big Chill sighed in relief and let himself fall on his knees when the monster groaned in pain from the attack. The other 2 smaller heads tried to shoot fire at the speedy alien, but the princesses nullified the flames with their Cryogen Pistols.

"_**It's working!**__"_ – Daisy shouted as her target began to slow down and freeze. In seconds it became frozen solid. – _"And now, with the ugliest one"_ – She said while aiming to the main head.

The monster soon became completely dominated by the heroes: her smaller heads were completely frozen, and the main head was slowly bending down as Daisy advanced shooting it with freezing rays while being covered by Peach's back up attack. While the girls attacked, XLR8 ran towards his partner and helped him get up. Matilda's head was now completely bent down and Daisy was sure she was about to collapse. Peach however noticed the creature's true intentions when she saw some flames escaping its mouth.

"_**DAISY! You're too close! She's gonna spit fire!**__"_ – The mushroom kingdom princess warned her friends, but none of them had time to react when the monster abruptly rose up her head and spit a giant fireball towards the sky. The flaming ball then exploded initiating a rain of fire above the plumbers and the Piranha Plant herself. – _"__**Watch out!**__"_ – She screamed dropping her gun and taking cover under the judge's table.

Desperately, Daisy dropped her gun and ran towards XLR8 and Big Chill, but there was nowhere they could take cover. The first drops of the deadly rain were already reaching Matilda and the floor around her, the fire from the flames melting down the ice which took out the 2 smaller heads. On an instinct reaction, the kineceleran let go the wounded necrofriggian and tried to cover the 2 with his own body. He closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the incoming pain… but he felt nothing. When he opened his eyes he saw the moth alien extinguishing the flames with his ice breath. After the danger was gone, Big Chill's legs gave up due to the poison weakening him, but his friends could get him before he fell.

"_Don't go dying yet, OK?"_ – XLR8 said joking.

"_You won't get rid of__ me that easily."_ – Big Chill replied also joking. The feeling of having survived the rain of fire made them let their guards down, and they didn't see Matilda's smaller heads enwrapping around them.

When Peach got out from under the table, the vision made her panic: one of the smaller heads had caught XLR8 and Daisy in a bone-squishing squeeze, while the other held Big Chill over Matilda's open mouth. The girl tried to run, tried to scream, but her body didn't react. She stood there paralyzed, watching as the others were going to be devoured and she would be the next. Behind the monster, the first rays of sunlight began to illuminate the castle's towers. An object touched the princess foot, taking her out of the shocked state. She looked down and saw a tennis ball. Her racket was lying on the nearby floor. She picked up both objects.

"_I hope this works…"_ – she prayed and tossed the ball up. – _"__**Peachy Bomb!**__"_ – She readied her ability and her racket glowed in pink. She hit the ball with precision and it flew towards the piranha plant.

Matilda was about to drop Big Chill inside her mouth when she noticed the tennis ball approaching her face, and, in a quick movement, she thrusted her head forward and ate the ball, closing her mouth in a big evil grin. Peach's eyes widened watching the failure of her last attempt to destroy the monster; but for her surprise, one moment later the Piranha Plant felt a strong bump from inside her stomach, and her triumphant expression turned to a painful one.

The creature let go her 3 hostages and screamed loudly before exploding into pieces. Due to the explosion's impact, the parts of her body rained down all over the court. Rosalina and Chromastone were thrown away from inside the beast. One of the smaller heads rolled towards the court's entrance and it only stopped when it hit the feet of a shocked methanosian who had just arrived.

"_**YOU KILLED MY COMPLETELY INNOFENSIBLE PLANT!**__"_ – Swampfire shouted indignated.  
><em>"Completely innofensible?!"<em> – A voice came from the place where the biggest head had fallen. The creature's mouth opened revealing Jetray inside it. – _"Yeah… sure…"_

* * *

><p>The day after the incident was tiresome for everybody. They were all mad at Swampfire, and they had a hard time trying to convince him of what had happened; still, they all agreed that the least they could do for him was to take him back to the forest where he found Matilda and help him to make a proper burial for his pet. Jetray and Rosalina spent the day taking care of Big Chill who was still recovering from the poison; and by the middle of the afternoon Chromastone took the ship and flew the Methanosian and the others back to the forest where it all began to make Matilda's burial.<p>

"_I'm sorry it ended like this."_ – Swampfire said sobbing after burying what was left of the Piranha Plant. Peach tried to comfort him but without any success. – _"You can go back to the ship. I'll just stay a little more…"_ – He watched the princess walk back to the ship with the others and sighed. – _"At least everybody is OK."_ – He thought before getting up and going back to the ship.

In the middle of the way tough, something caught his attention: a blue flower plant, with some sharp teeth coming out of its petals. – _"A Deku-Baba!"_ – He happily exclaimed and picked up the plant. – _"Hey! You're not as dangerous as a Piranha Plant, are you?"_ – Just as he asked this a colored beam hit the creature transforming it into ashes on his hands. Shocked, he looked back to the ship and met Chromastone's angry face.

"_Don't even __**think**__ about it."_ – The crystalspien stated, and gestured for the other to go inside.

Sighing, Swampfire cleaned his hands and boarded the ship to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> So my first fanfiction ever... finally completed! I hope it gives more spotlight time to the cool aliens who actually make the show Ben 10 worth watchcing! XD

Thanks for all readers! Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing!

Reviews are more than welcome!


End file.
